Liberal Arts Party
The Liberal Arts Party, abbreviated LAP, was a midsized Lovian political party founded on December 12th, 2010 by novelist and Member of the Congress Percival E. Galahad, formerly alligned with the Liberal Democrats and then the Liberal Union. The LAP presented itself as a centrist liberal party that strives for the further development of the arts, culture, education, and nature and heritage conservation. The party manifest stated the LAP wants to "improve everybody's life quality by providing good education - beyond the school walls - and by making politics more creative and efficient." The party's slogan was "Thinking about thinking." The LAP, after having little success at the polls for nearly two years, merged with the Liberal Democratic Party and Lovian Alliance to found the Social Liberal Party. Name The party's name referred to the seven liberal arts (artes liberales), or in a broader context, to the study of general knowledge in domains like literature, philology, philosophy, and history. It symbolized the party's endeavor to develop a broad educational program. It was also an allusion to the party's general ideology, liberalism. Program Education The Liberal Arts Party stood for federal investments in quality education for all inhabitants of Lovia. LAP wanted the government and the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education to put greater effort in the expansion of the educational network. The party believed that Each town should offer proper primary education, each regional center should have a high school that offers a wide variety of study options, the higher educational network should be expanded to cover the entire nation, and that Blackburn University should, under guidance of the government, offer programs in other towns by hosting smaller campuses in the outlying towns. The party believed that the cost of a proper and broad education should be minimal. LAP believed the state should cover most expenses. For one reason, well-educated Lovians would generate more resources in the future. Not investing in education in Lovia would be a poor investment. The economy The Liberal Arts Party was a liberal centrist party. The party's program supported a mixed economy. When it came to their core values, they supported wide government interference. Very enthusiastic about the facilities of the National Park and Monument Services, the party also wanted to allow the government to interfere with the educational system to make it better. State organization The Liberal Arts Party was sad about the state of the Lovian executive branch. The party that that "Governors often lack the power to get things done, whereas Congress is slow and inefficient." The LAP wants to reinforce the executive government. That meant: less departments, more power to the departments. They wanted this powers enshrined in the Constitution. LAP was willing to reconsider the term duration for Governors. If it would allow Governors to achieve more, the LAP believed a longer term should be considered. The party believed that an in-depth political debate was needed. Bill of Rights The LAP believed that the Constitutional Bill of Rights was in urgent need of expansion. The party wants all human and civil rights to be enshrined in the Constitution. They should guarantee total freedom of speech and press, as well as all forms of protection against violence and theft. The party believed that the Supreme Court should have the tools to convict wrongdoings properly, and therefore the party believed that Lovia needs to expand its Bill of Rights. Clauses that limit the use of these rights by criminal offenders should have been included also. Federal Elections, 2011 LAP's founder Percival Galahad was a candidate in the 2011 Federal elections. He has announced that the party will endorse cross-party candidates who "are intellectually challenging Lovian politics" and "endeavoring to place education, the arts and conservation first on the nation's agenda." Sawyer Hillbilly has also announced his candidacy in the elections, making LAP the party with the third most candidates. Independent Arthur Jefferson was on a Non Inscrit LAP ballot. On January 2nd, Galahad announced his candidacy for Prime Minister. Galahad announced he "will put efficiency and compromise first. I will not pursue my own agenda as a Prime Minister, but will put effort in getting Congress and my government to work better, faster and more transparent." :"The Liberal Arts Party is the perfect centrist alternative. Who else than the independent yet compromising centrists from the Liberal Arts Party will be capable of forming and leading a mixed government and Congress?" -- P.E. Galahad The Liberal Arts Party announced it is willing to cooperate constructively with its partners on both sides of the political spectrum. The party has said to be willing to always maintain its political independence - with critical thought and innovativity inscribed in its member's minds. To reach "our well thought of goals, we will allign ourselves with our partners." More than being "constant" and "hard-lined", LAP seeks compromise to get what Lovians need. On social issues, LAP wanted to find support with the social-democrats and progressives in Congress. When it comes to heritage and conservation, LAP counted on the support of conservatives and greens. Notable members Notable former members of the party include: * Lars Washington, 2010-2012 MOTC * Percival E. Galahad, 2010-2012 MOTC * Sawyer Hillbilly, 2011 MOTC * Harold Freeman, 2010 MOTC Several prominent independents and liberals were invited to join the party by Galahad, including Sawyer Hillbilly, Lars Washington and Harold Freeman. The party bars anti-democratic politicians and people who do not support the program's basic principles from membership. Arthur Jefferson was never a member of the party, but was supporter of it. See also * Liberal Union Category:Former political party